Happy Birthday, Onee-san!
Hey guys! This page is just a collection of one-short fanfictions, pictures, photoshops, videos and more made for my older sister~ Happy 17th Birthday, Kelsey! Love from Mika, Alex and Mum xxx This is the best I could do as a birthday present, sorry it's not much. Anyway, first of all - a video I made for your 17th, Kels' There we go! And now a few pictures and photoshops I made~ Kelsey's birthday 1.png|A picture I drew on paint (It's you, if you can't tell, Onee-san) Snapshot_20120424.JPG|A quick sketch I drew of you a while ago~ Kelsey's birthday 2.jpg|Another paint drawing of you~ Anime girl twins 2.jpg|A photoshop I did a while ago. The black haired girl - me. The white haired girl - you And now a one-shot fanfic I wrote~ (It's set out just as I'd usually set out my fanfics so the title and whatnot is put above the writing and bla bla bla. Also, imagine I wrote this on the 25th even though I wrote it on the 24th) Birthday Celebrations with Me, My OCs and The IE Cast~ (Comedy) Burn: You're kidding, we're trapped in this girl's house AGAIN?! Mika: Yup~ IE Cast: Meep... Mika: First of all, I have a VEEEERRRRYYY important accouncement! All: *groan* Mika: Shut up ''guys! Anyway, the announcement - Today (25th April 2012) is my older sister's birthday! Candy: *looks hopeful* Are we gonna have a party? Mika: Hell yeah~ All: YAY!!!!!! Mika: I've invited a few special guests, but first we gotta get this place looking like a party place! All: HAI! ''Later, after they'd finished arranging Mika's house... Aki: So when are these 'special guests' gonna arrive? Mika: Well, the first guest will be here in 3...2...1- The window smashes and a teenage girl bursts into the room. All except Mika: O_O Burn: Why aren't any of your friends normal?! Mika: Becuase shut up! Now everyone, this is my best friend (in real life) - Aki Tatsuko! Tatsuko: Heya people! All: *wave nervously* Mika: Hey Tatsuko-chan~ Tatsuko: Hi, Mikachu-chan~ Have the rest of the gang showed up yet? Mika: Nope, you're the first guest but I think another will be arriving in 3...2...1- The wall explodes and another teenage girl appears. Mika: 'Bout time, Steve! Gazelle: Did my ears deceive me or did you just call that girl 'Steve'? Mika: It's a nickname, like she calls me 'Helix'~ Hiroto: What's her actual name? Mika: Hikari Natsuka Natsuka: Wattup people of Steve-donia?~ All: -.-'' Haruna: 'Steve-donia'? Mika: Her imaginary alien planet that she made for homework. I was amazed that she got away with it! Natsuka: ^^ Mika: I wonder where everyone else got to... Fudou: There's even more people?! Mika: Yup~ The door opens and a boy walks in. Midorikawa: Who's he? Boy: I am Kevin - faithful stalker of Steve! Natsuka: Oh dear God he found me... Mika: ^^'' Anyway, this is Alex - one of my best friends. Alex: I am Kevin, not Alex! Mika: Yeah whatever, Alex Alex: -.-'' All: ^^'' Burn: Are you all out of insane friends now? Mika: Nope there's one more~ A teenage girl skips through the door singing 'Mamma Mia' Burn: Who the hell is this weirdo?! Girl: *slaps Burn round the face* I am not ''a weirdo, Tulip-dude! All: XD Mika: This is another one of my best friends - Lottie Lottie: How d'you do?~ Natsumi: Is she always like that? Mika: Most of the time, anyway - Let's get this party started! All: YAY!!!! Mika: We'll start with singing 'Happy Birthday'! Fubuki: Seriously? Mika: Yup~ All: Oh dear God... Mika: SING! All: Meep, okay! All: ''(English) Happy birthday to you~ Happy brithday to you~ Happy birthday dear Kelsey~ Happy birthday to you~ Mika: Well, I ran out of idea so I'm gonna stop it there~ All: BYEEEEE!!!! The End~ (Of the fanfic) And now another version of Happy Birthday! This one a lot more comical~ (No offence meant by it, made for comic purposes only!) (I'll post the link here cuz it won't let me put in the god damn video - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UIe9AL_xtQ&feature=related Happy Birthday, Onee-san!